


Сказки инкорпорейтед

by Anonymous



Category: Fairytales, Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Спящая ко

А все началось как идиотский провал на экзамене по чарам. Гэлла до сих пор не знала как к нему относиться – то ли возблагодарить всех богов, то ли проклясть их же скопом за такую подлянку. Но факт был фактом, и изменить его было нереально.   
\- Вы знаете цену наших услуг? – устало спросила она у неприятного, одышливого мужчины, утиравшего платком лысину.  
\- Да-да, нас предупредили… Но вы понимаете, иначе эту идиотку никто по доброй воле замуж не возьмет!   
\- Какая жалость, - безэмоционально ответила Гэлла и проследила взглядом за мухой, летавшей зигзагами под потолком. – Итак, вы принесли с собой предмет, на который нужно накладывать чары?  
\- Да-да, конечно, - мужчина засуетился, вывалил на стол кружевное платье. Гэлла скривилась – она себе такое даже с учетом работы могла позволить разве что раз в год, а этот мужлан так с ним обращается!   
\- А деньги принесли? – Гэлла поджала губы. Мужчина выглянул в окно, и тут же по лестнице на Гэллин чердак загрохотали сапоги. Вошедшие солдаты сгрузили в угол несколько мешков, Гэлла немедля подскочила к ним, начертила на каждом руну – под руной на ткани проступал список содержимого мешка и его стоимости, полезнейшее изобретение Гэллиного однокурсника Шэна. Шэн в долю войти не захотел, в отличие от Рода, другого однокурсника, ответственного за рекламу фирмочки, но с Гэллой Шэн дружил и право использования заклинания уступил за бесценок. Ну как за бесценок – Гэлла его потом долго гоняла по университету, но сначала честно заплатила выторгованные три поцелуя. – Все верно, - как-то даже расстроено подтвердила Гэлла и повернулась к мужчине. – Завтра вернетесь за платьем.  
Тот с радостью поспешно удалился, а Гэлла скривилась и пошла расставлять свечи по углам давным-давно прорезанной в полу гексаграммы. Из приемной выглянул Род, привычно предлагая свою помощь в совершении ритуала, но Гэлла только головой покачала.  
\- Не стоит тебе учиться делать ошибки в заклинаниях.  
С другой стороны, весь Гэллин бизнес был построен именно на ошибке в заклинании. Стандартное сонное заклинание сроком на сто лет, обратимое только поцелуем вечной любви, Гэлла на экзамене превратила черт знает во что – и вылетела на пересдачу, зато обогатилась. Ну, относительно. Совсем уж много денег Гэлла за свои услуги не брала, все-таки к ней обращались и небогатые люди – брала ровно столько, сколько готовилось в приданое дочери. Чтобы не мухлевали, сначала клиентами занимался Род, у него узнавать такие вещи, как сколько у кого денег, получалось мастерски. Гэлла в свое время потому и согласилась принять Рода в долю, после того, как пара купцов ее одурачили. Так что работали вдвоем, по жизни особо не спорили, оплату честно делили из соотношения «Гэлле в три раза больше, чем Роду, из того, что останется после оплаты аренды».   
В конце концов, у них не такой уж бизнес был, чтобы доход был постоянным.  
Они продавали невест.  
Невест, которых терпеть не могли даже их собственные родители, которых никто не хотел брать замуж, которые сопротивлялись помолвкам… Да мало ли причин, по которым надо связать жениха и невесту магическим контрактом, пока они не убежали друг от друга, вопя в ужасе?  
Сто лет длилось стандартное действие чар сна, и снять его можно было только поцелуем истинной любви. Сто дней длилось действие модифицированных чар сна Гэллы, и снять их можно было только надев на пальчик невесты обручальное кольцо, равное по силе магическому контракту.  
На экзамене Гэлла ошиблась случайно, потом ей рассказали о результате ее волшбы, чтобы пристыдить, но результата добились обратного. Гэлла покивала, сделала виноватое выражение лица, а через месяц открыла маленькую фирмочку.  
В их мире верили в сказки. Если принцесса усыплена, то она непременно должна быть прекрасной и добродетельной. Ну разумеется – а Гэлла сама видела, как одна из усыпленных невест была поперек себя шире и с чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим усы на лице.  
Гэлле не было жалко ни обманутых женихов, ни околдованных невест – Гэлле было очень жалко, что она не додумалась до этой ошибки раньше, потому что жизнь в общежитии медом не была никогда.  
Так что платье (предварительно разгладив и потискав), она зачаровала и на следующий день отдала клиенту, несмотря на всю к нему неприязнь. И была крайне удивлена, когда на следующий день в их маленькую конторку под крышей одного из старинных домов в центре города ворвался разгневанный Шэн.  
\- Гэлла, как ты могла? – спросил он, яростно потрясая перед ее носом какой-то скомканной бумажкой. Род и Гэлла как раз пили чай, и Род от неожиданности облился. Пока он бормотал высушивающие чары, чертя по столу сопутствующие символы, Гэлла спокойно допила свой чай и вырвала бумажку из судорожно стиснутых пальцев Шэна.  
\- Я по-разному могла, в зависимости от того, в чем меня обвиняют, - спокойно ответила она. Род с Шэном общался меньше, чем Гэлла, так что та была более устойчива к темпераменту однокурсника. Бумага была стандартная, из министерства брака. - И на ком тебя пытаются женить? – с интересом спросила Гэлла.   
\- На той, чье платье ты заколдовала вчера, - Шэн упал на табуретку, отнял у Рода чашку и выпил чай одним глотком. – Как ты могла?!  
\- Клиентами занимается Род, претензия не по адресу, - открестилась Гэлла.  
\- Ну конечно, свалить все на другого, чего еще я ожидал от ведьмы? – Род закатил глаза и печально проводил взглядом отнятую Шэном чашку, в которую тот налил уже не чай, а крепкий самогон.  
\- Не пить в моем присутствии, - поморщилась Гэлла, - по крайней мере, без моего участия! Что будешь делать?  
\- А что тут сделаешь? – расстроено посмотрел на нее Шэн, нехотя отодвигая кружку и вытащенную из сумки бутылку. – Тут либо жениться, либо предъявлять другую претендентку…  
И действительно. Король, сам отчаявшийся выдать дочь замуж, прибег к услугам Гэллы одним из первых. И тут же издал закон, что любой мужчина, находящийся в возрасте от пятнадцати и до ста пятидесяти, получив повестку из спешно созданного министерства брака, обязан попытаться разбудить усыпленную девушку. И, мол, кто разбудит – тот и есть истинная любовь. Гэлле удалось закончить университет без проблем только потому, что почти никто не знал, что за заклинанием стоит она, ведь к моменту выпуска Гэллы больше половины учителей оказались окручены и пылали жаждой мести. Впрочем, лазейку король, специально для себя, оставил – можно было предъявить другую зачарованную невесту, тогда жених получал право выбора меньшего из двух зол.  
\- В качестве жеста доброй воли, я могу тебе бесплатно что-нибудь зачаровать, - предложила добродушно настроенная Гэлла. – Если есть возлюбленная на примете, или хотя бы та, с кем не противно всю жизнь провести. Ну что, есть?  
Шэн задумался, потом хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Есть.  
Притащенный в мешке предмет он показывать отказался. Гэлла только пожала плечами, щедро зачаровав и мешок, и то, что в нем.  
Утро следующего дня не предвещало беды. На столе в приемной стояла миска с яблоками, Род провоцирующее хрустел один из них, Гэлла, недолго думая, тоже куснула одно.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - мрачно сказала Гэлла Шэну, разглядывая на пальце скромное серебряное колечко. – Честное ведьминское слово.  
\- Разумеется, - спокойно ответил Шэн, помогая ей встать с ложа. Служащие министерства брака умиленно наблюдали, как жених ведет невесту на улицу, где жизнерадостно хохотал свидетель жениха.  
\- А ты – предатель! – прошипела Гэлла Роду. Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Мужская солидарность, дорогая, это раз. И я лучшего тебе желаю, это два.   
\- Замуж-то за что? – взвыла ведьма, хватаясь за голову.  
\- За все хорошее! – дружно ответили Род и Шэн.  
\- За всех жутко самостоятельных девочек, вынужденных выйти за выбранных отцами мужей… - Род вздохнул, вспоминая девушку, которой он не успел сделать предложение.  
\- За всех парней, которых вынудило жениться министерство с твоей помощью, - пожал плечами Шэн. – Не пойми неправильно, дорогая, я-то доволен. Я получил все, что хотел.  
\- Ты мечтал о жене-ведьме? – усмехнулся Род.  
\- Я мечтал о жене-Гэлле, - мягко поправил Шэн, поднося к губам руку Гэллы и мягко целуя кольцо. – А теперь она от меня не убежит.  
\- А самое противное, - вздохнула Гэлла, - что я не так уж и против.


	2. Эпилог

\- Слушайте, парни! – Гэлла покачала бокалом с вином, праздновали помолвку. - А что с бизнесом-то делать? Я ж теперь не смогу больше чары накладывать!  
\- Почему? – удивился Род.  
\- А почему я не встречалась ни с кем, как ты думаешь? – Гэлла вздохнула. – Там у заклинателя нужна нетронутая аура. В смысле, девственность, отсутствие жениха, все такое…  
\- Засада, - помрачнел Род.  
\- Фирму закроете, - спокойно сказал Шэн, - и вместе откроем новую.  
\- Какую? – заинтересованно переглянулись Род и Гэлла.  
\- Будем создавать заклинания!


End file.
